Bad Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Bad Move * Episode Number: 13 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 1/20/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Block * Next: Smothered Mate Summary Fam Fan Fan, Giselle Collette and Millia fly to Glacies as fast as they can to warn Dyan. The Ades provincial fleets begin their attack at Glacies only to be quickly destroyed by Dyan and the Glacian Rocket Fighters. As the Third Ades fleet prepare to fire their auto-cannons, Fam and Millia manages to warn Dyan but it is too late as the Glacian Rocket fighters are shot down by the Third and Fourth Ades fleet auto-cannons. With few of the Rocket Fighter squadrons surviving, Dyan tells Fam and her friends to leave Glacies while she and Rocket Fighters will try to attack the Ades fleet. With no other choice, Fam, Giselle and Millia head back to Kartoffel. As General Kayvān of the Second Ades fleet heads towards the Glacian Capital stronghold, back at the Ades capital Morvarid, Vasant fears the war will label Sārā Augusta as a tyrant and learns the provincial fleets including the men under her command died during the Glacian invasion. With the Second and Fourth Ades fleet destroying their ground defenses, the leaders of Glacies decides to activate their final weapon, their Exile, which is revealed to be the stronghold itself which proceeds to attack the Second and Fourth Ades fleet. Fam, Giselle and Millia heads towards the nearby sky pirate lair Spargel to refuel but finds the city bombarded and abandoned. Realizing it was the work of the Ades long-range auto-cannons, Giselle fears Kartoffel is in danger. With the Second and Fourth Ades fleets losing ships, Luscinia Hāfez summons Liliana to activate her Exile to attack Glacies own. As Fam, Giselle and Millia refuels and leaves the lair, they encounter the Turan Exile heading towards Glacies, and Millia realizes her sister has activated it. Synopsis Fam, Giselle, and Millia fly to Glacies as fast as they can to warn Dian. The Ades provincial fleets begin their attack at Glacies only to be quickly destroyed by Dian and the Glacian rocket-fighter squadron. Fam and Millia manage to warn Dian but it is too late as the Third and Fourth Ades fleet auto-cannons shred the Glacians. With few of the rocket-fighters surviving, Dian thanks Fam and her friends for the information and tells them to leave Glacies while she and the squadron pose another attack. Fam, Giselle, and Millia head back towards Kortoffel, low on fuel. As General Kayvān of the Second Ades fleet heads towards the Glacian capital stronghold, Vasant, back at Morvarid, fears the war will label Sara as a bloodthirsty tyrant just as she learns the provincial fleets, including the immigrant units under her command, died during the Glacian invasion. With the Second and Fourth Ades fleet destroying their ground defenses, the leaders of Glacies activate their final weapon, their Exile ship, which is revealed to be the stronghold itself and decimates the Second and Fourth Ades fleet. Fam, Giselle, and Millia head towards a nearby sky-pirate lair to refuel but find the city bombarded and abandoned. They realize it was the work of the Ades auto-cannons long range and fear Kortoffel is in danger. With the Second and Fourth Ades fleets losing ships, Luscinia summons Liliana to activate her Exile ship to attack Glacies’ own. Refueled, on their way out of the sky-pirates’ base, Fam, Giselle, and Millia witness the Turan Exile heading towards Glacies, and Millia realizes her sister, apparently now a puppet of Luscinia, has activated it. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Fam Fan Fan * Giselle Collette Ades Characters * Anand * Crèche * Dinesh * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sārā Augusta * Shiva * Sorūsh * Vasant * Vimal Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia Featured Locations Earth * Ades ** Morvarid * Glacies * Spargel Featured Ships * Exiles ** Exile (Turan) ** Exile (Glacies) * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Impetus ** Kumbha ** Nikumbha ** Raktavija ** Senapati ** Singh ** Subhadra * Federal Old Battle Ships * Vanships ** Rocket Fighters ** Vespa Trivia *A bad move is when one of the players makes a mistake, such as when most of the Glacian fighters are lured into a trap and destroyed. *A bad move, also known as a blunder, is a move that turns a win into a loss or draw, or a draw into a loss. Category:Episodes